


An Adult Activity

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: D/s dynamic, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Spanking, also I know next to nothing about NY topography so all of that is made up, clothed/unclothed, i'm pretty sure this is illegal in New York and I don't recommend you find out, negotiated roleplay, trace element of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Tattooedsiren postthisI tried to do it justice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With gratitude to my darling friend Fightyourdragon for US picking, grammar wrangling, and encouragement.

"Hurry up already," Mike mutters, looking at his phone as if that is going to conjure up his boyfriend any faster. Recognising the rumble of the LS460, he looks up and walks to the edge of the curb to meet Harvey. Harvey slides down the window and looks him over appreciatively.

"Looking for some fun?" Mike asks, trying to sound casual.

"Sure. Wanna join?" Harvey is terrible at this, but they've set the parameters, so Mike knows what to do. He gets in the passenger seat. When the seatbelt clicks, Harvey weaves the car back into New York traffic. 

"I know just the place. Straight ahead here," Mike instructs.

Harvey nods, but he seems quite calm still, so Mike decides to needle him a little. "So what's your pleasure?" Mike asks. Harvey's jaw works - that's good, Mike is getting to him. "You like hand jobs?" Mike runs a finger up the inside of Harvey's right leg. "Or would you rather have my mouth on you?" Harvey's dick begins to swell visibly. "Blowjob it is," Mike concludes, taking his hand back off.

"I should spank you," Harvey says tersely.

"That can be arranged too. Sir." Mike says without an ounce of reverence in his voice. He toes off his sneakers and starts working on his socks.

"We're in plain sight!" Harvey protests.

"For a little while. Consider it foreplay. A freebie on me." Mike starts peeling off his sweatpants. Harvey glances over, and tries to glance discreetly at Mike's lap.

"Yeah, I'm into it," Mike says. He teases his dick to full hardness. "Turn left at the earliest opportunity," he instructs. Harvey signals a turn and changes lanes. Mike smiles and keeps teasing at his own dick through the fabric. "You should see yourself, you're like six beautiful feet of tension." He adds mostly to himself: "I'm going to have so much fun with that. Okay, on your right there should be a more or less vacant lot." 

"More or less?!" Harvey sounds alarmed.

"We're indulging a little kink of mine too. If you park facing a wall there should be no problem though." Harvey notices the entrance, signals and turns left to enter it. Mike is pulling off his shirt while Harvey checks the lot for the spot furthest away from traffic to parks the car. Mike has unclasped the seat belt and is starting to make work of his fly.

Mike undoes the button and fly on Harvey's trousers with as much patience as he can muster. He folds himself up in the seat, and shoves his hands around Harvey's hips. Harvey lifts his hips, allowing Mike to push down his trousers. Mike purposefully does not push them all the way down, constricting Harvey's room to maneuver a little, and goes to town.

(Before Harvey, Mike had never really been with another man. Sure, he'd had crushes, but dating women was just... easier. What he hadn’t anticipated when he started dating Harvey was how much he'd enjoy the sex. Sure, the whole feminine mystique thing is cool, but it's so fucking cool to know what your partner experiences. Mike is not really good with not knowing stuff.)

He uses his left hand for balance, and his right hand to jerk Harvey hard. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Harvey lets his head fall back. "Yeah."

Mike drops down and takes Harvey's dick into his mouth. Harvey pulls in his abdominals, trying not to buck. Mike bobs his head up and down really fast with as much suction as he can manage, making Harvey moan loudly before stopping and looking up. 

Harvey swats his ass playfully, "hey, no stopping."

"Harder," Mike says without looking up.

Harvey's hand hangs uselessly in the air.

"Slap. My. Ass. Harder," Mike enunciates the words slowly, looking up. Harvey tries to comply, but his aim is off and it’s more of a soft thwap than a real hit. . There's a little spit dripping from Mike's mouth, somewhat taking away from the whole effect

Harvey swats Mike's ass for real now: the slap cracks through the car and Mike's knows his ass getting red. The sharp pang of pain somehow just transforms into pleasure. His dick can’t get any harder, but he tries to chase some friction on the car seat anyway. 

Harvey must be getting into the roleplay, because he bites out,  "Did I say you're allowed to do that?" Mike looks up, half guilty, half challenging. Harvey pinches one of the butt cheeks. "You've earned yourself another five. And no squirming!"

"Or what?"

Harvey tilts his head, "I'm not sure yet. You want to find out?"

"No sir." Mike says. He is sure Harvey could get creative. 

Harvey strikes his left butt cheek.

“One.” Mike says, giving up on sucking Harvey’s cock while he’s getting the countdown. Another two slaps, on his right.

“Two. Three. Keeping me on my toes, sir?”

The last two come with a serious sting.

“Four. Five.” Mike exhales slowly.

“Now make me come.” Oh, Harvey is really enjoying getting to boss him around, Mike thinks. He draws it out a little, goes slowly while working the underside of Harvey’s dick, reaching his tongue as far down as it will go without choking. Harvey pulls on his hair, pushing him down. 

“I believe I gave you an order. Make me come.”

Mike sucks hard, goes a little faster the way he knows Harvey likes it. Harvey’s hips work, pushing up his dick into the wet heat of Mike’s mouth. Mike takes it all in, can feel it when he pushes Harvey over the edge, makes him come. He swallows, praying he gets everything. Harvey slumps against the seat of his car. Mike looks up, and sees Harvey’s cheeks are flushed a little. 

“Do you want to come?” Harvey asks. 

“Yes, sir.” Mike has never been so turned on in his life, would be a more accurate description of how he feels.

“Okay, go sit back down.” Harvey says. Mike carefully shifts back into his seat, trying somehow avoid his sore buttocks. Harvey produces a little sachet of lube from somewhere - likely his pants, Mike remembers.

Harvey rips open the package, and coats his hand with it then wraps his hand around Mike’s dick, and Mike has to grip the seat as hard as he can to avoid coming from the combined sensations. Harvey has no intention to go slow, he is methodical, almost surgical in getting Mike off as fast as he can. He catches most of the come in his hand, and produces tissues from god knows where to clean off his hand. 

“Where can I drop you off?” Harvey asks, apparently still in character.

“Oh, anywhere around Sycamores Park is fine.” Mike says, because two can play that game. Mike puts his shirt back on while Harvey silently drives them back in that direction. Only when they drive straight along the park does Mike break character.

“Well that was fun, I thought. Did you have fun?”

Harvey looks at him flatly. “I came harder than I have in long time. But, sure call it fun.”

“Sex should be fun!” Mike argues, mostly for the sake of it. 

“Sex, by definition, is an adult activity.” 

And with that, they’re back to be Mike and Harvey. 

 


End file.
